Valor
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Bluebelle and her family are new to South Park, having moved a long way from their previous home. She seems like a normal girl at first, but during the night, she is actually going out around town, stopping crimes and busting dealers - which is something that Mysterion will not take. Mysterion/OC. Minor Stan/OC.


Valor

OoOoO

Chapter One: New Girl

OoOoO

"I wonder what kind of bitch or douche will be living here."

"Don't be such a jerk, fatass!"

"Yeah, dude."

"Mmhm."

The four teenagers all turned their gazes from the empty house when they heard a moving truck pull up into the driveway. Their eyes lingered on the truck, but soon looked away as their attention was drawn to the two vehicles that pulled up next to them on the curb.

An older woman and man got out of the first car, the woman with a scowl on her face and the man with a smile on his face. From the second car, a younger girl got out - probably around their age - and she had a look of boredom splayed across her features.

The older woman looked at them and literally _growled _as she marched past them and up to the truck. She began to yell at the movers, waving her arms around wildly as she did so.

"Dude, she's scary..." Kyle muttered.

"Yeah, we should go." Stan suggested, already turning on his feet. Kenny and Kyle nodded, while Cartman just scoffed and muttered how much of a bitch that old lady was. They left the man to try and calm his wife down, but spared the new girl one last glance before taking off down the street.

OoOoO

The young girl got out of the car, raising her eyebrow as she watched four teens walk away rather quickly, whispering amongst themselves. She walked up to her father, her backpack in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. "Who were they?" She asked her father, who was still attempting to quiet her mother down.

"Uhh, not sure. Maybe the welcoming committee?" He guessed, causing her to smile in amusement.

"I don't recall ordering little snot nosed kids to welcome us here!" Her mother huffed, finally turning her attention from the movers back to her husband. "Bluebelle, will you be a sweetie and take my purse into the house? Thanks." Her mother handed her her purse as well as the keys. Blue only nodded, rolling her eyes as she made her way up the few steps to get to the door. She balanced her bag, backpack, and her mother's purse in one arm as she unlocked the door.

Bluebelle listened to her mother complain and bitch about the move and the new town as she headed inside. Her blue eyes roamed over the empty walls before she went into the kitchen to put her mother's purse down. She left the keys there and took her backpack and bag upstairs into what was decided to be her room. Of course, she'd be getting the smallest room of the two. Not that she really cared or anything.

She laid her things in a corner where they wouldn't get in the way of the movers and brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave the room a long stare. The room that she would soon be calling home for quite a while. "I guess its okay." She muttered to herself, taking her jacket off even though she knew it'd be cold outside.

She tossed it to the side and went back downstairs so she could help the movers. Her mother tried to stop her, but Bluebelle felt bad for having the movers do all of it, so she helped out anyways. Her father gave her a smile and a pat on the head as she passed by him with a box that was going into her room, telling her that she was a nice girl and such. Blue offered a smile back as she went all the way up the stairs and into her room, putting the box into the corner.

OoOoO

Not even an hour later, the movers had finished with their job and left, leaving the family of three alone in their new house. Bluebelle had her phone out, texting a friend which she had left behind due to the sudden move.

_"I hope you'll continue to do what's best. Just be careful."_

A few seconds later she received a response. _"Of course I will! You don't need to worry about me, Blue. I got everything under control ;)"_ She read it over and once again rolled her eyes at her friend's choice of wording. She silenced her cell and shoved it into her pocket to watch her mother, Isabel, pace around the kitchen table before finally sitting down.

Bluebelle turned her attention to her dad who just entered, balancing a few white bags in his arms as well as a plastic store bag with three bottles of pop inside of it. "Okay, so, I couldn't find an A&W, so I just went to this Chinese place. I think it was called... City Wok?" Her father, Daniel, said, putting his findings onto the table her mother and her sat at.

"But... root beer..." Isabel muttered, before sighing heavily.

"I have that right here, dear." Daniel pulled a bottle of root beer out of the plastic bag, handing it to his wife. She immediately brightened up, taking the bottle from him.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you, too." Bluebelle watched the exchange silently, wishing that moments like this would happen more often. Unfortunately, her mother was a tad on the weird side, so that couldn't happen. But on rare occasions, she'd have these nice moments, making Blue believe that she was actually part of a normal family.

But, then again, Blue herself wasn't as normal as she'd like to be...

OoOoO

"Sweetie, have you called that Tom guy yet?"

"No, mom. They are closed now. They won't open until 10:30 today." Bluebelle supplied, glancing at the clock which only read 8:13. "Besides, I have school. I'll just drop by afterwards."

"Okay, if you say so. Just don't get lost."

"I won't. Promise."

Today was now Monday and it has only been two days since they first officially moved to South Park. Bluebelle used the weekend to un-pack most of her things and rearrange her room to her liking, as well as go about and explore the small town, mapping things out on her mental map so she couldn't possibly get lost. (Although she did get a little bit lost on Saturday when she first went on her journey around town.)

Her dad walked into the living room, giving his daughter a once over. "You got everything?"

"Yup."

"Pens, pencils, paper, binder, ruler, calculator, highlighter, white-out, money for lunch-"

"Dad. I have everything." Bluebelle cut her father off, before he could continue with his ramblings.

He fell silent before adding one last thing to the list. "Phone?" He asked, eyes narrowing in worry.

"Phone, included." She held up her cell phone, which was fully charged, before putting it back into her pocket. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I know, I know."

"Our little girl can take care of herself, Dan."

"Yes, I can."

"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing. It's just at your last school you'd always come home with bruises and scratches..." He trailed off, sighing as he ran a hand through his raven black hair. If there was one thing that Blue had gotten from her dad, it was his hair. Her hair matched his dark thick locks, unlike her mother who had soft brown wavy hair. Blue at least had that slight wave and curl in hair like her mothers, but was still different from it. One thing she got from her mother was her eyes, blue like midnight sky.

"I'll be find, dad." Bluebelle stood, stretching as she did so. She stifled a yawn and said her goodbyes to her parents as she decided to leave for school. She wanted to get there at least twenty minutes early so she could make herself familiar with the halls and the whereabouts of her classes so she wouldn't be running around like a headless chicken, trying to find her class on time.

If there was one thing she hated, it was being late.

OoOoO

The drive wasn't as long as she thought it'd be, so she arrived in less than six minutes. Blue parked her dark purple car in the school's parking lot and got out. She grabbed her backpack and double-checked just to be sure everything was inside before taking a deep breath.

Going into a new school could suck, especially if it's in the middle of the year. Plus, she just moved here, so she didn't know anybody yet. But, at least, once she went to the clinic afterwards, she'd have her job.

Bluebelle crouched and looked at herself in the side view mirror before giving herself a nod. "Okay. Just act natural." She told herself, giving her mirror-self a small smile in an attempt to boost confidence and stood straight. She shouldered her bag and made towards the school.

She passed by some early students, and a few teachers who rushed inside the school and right past her. She found her way to the Office and walked up to the desk. Which was empty.

'_Nice..._' She thought sarcastically, eyes narrowing in irritation. She looked around and found that the entire office was cleared of any people.

Awkward and confused about what she should do, a couple voices pulled her from her musings and she turned to see a teacher pulling to boy's into the office by their collars.

From the looks of it, the teacher appeared to break apart a fight, judging from the bruised fists and bloody noses the two teens sported. "Uh, excuse me..." She spoke quietly, startling the teacher who was busy glaring at the two.

"Huh? Oh." The teacher fell silent, just giving her a blank look. The stare made her feel uncomfortable, so she just stood there, grasping the strap of her bag tightly. "Are you... Bluebella?"

"It's Blue_belle_." She corrected, twitching in annoyance.

"Isn't that a flower?"

"Sure is."

"Okay, smartass. So, I think the vice just left your things on that desk over there. He couldn't give it to you personally because he is away right now, so yeah. Just go and grab it and head to class, I guess."

"Thanks..." Bluebelle turned, mumbling under her breath as she located the folder which had her name scribbled on it in messy handwriting. She watched the teacher proceed to drag the boy's into the principal's office.

"Think about what you did wrong!" He said before closing the door rather harshly. The teacher then left without saying another word.

Bluebelle sighed and opened the folder, looking over her schedule. She found the slip that had her locker number written on it, and a locker combination. Confused, she turned back to the desk and noticed a small lock next to a pencil sharpener.

'_I can't even pick out my own locker combo? Bullshit._' She left the combination beside the lock and placed the folder back on the desk in order to shuffle through all her things. Luckily, she brought her own.

Blue retrieved her folder and made off to go find her locker. According to the small sticky note, her textbooks should already be in her locker.

Once she found her locker, which was located on the second floor thankfully, seeing as most of her classes would be on the second floor, she swung it open (it wasn't locked) and found that her books were indeed there. She took them out and put them on the ground, taking her backpack off so she could rearrange her things in her locker.

After moving things around for a few minutes, she took a look at the time on her cell and realized that school would be starting in ten minutes. Bluebelle quickly grabbed the things necessary for her first and second period, shoving her backpack into her locker seeing as she only needed her one textbook, a binder and a pen. Her first class was going to be Science, her second being Foods - which she found a bit odd.

Blue closed her locker and put the new lock on it. She smiled and decided to do a quick once around the school just to get familiar with it before she went to her first class.

After six minutes, she made her way back up the stairs and headed straight to where her science class was being held in. Bluebelle walked in and wasn't all that surprised to find that only a few students were in attendance so far.

"The teacher isn't even here yet?" She meant to think it, but now was the moment she chose to voice her thoughts out loud.

"That's Mr. Garrison for you." She turned, seeing a familiar looking guy who wore a green hat with red curly hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Oh, you were..."

"Yeah, my friends thought it'd be fun to stalk your house. But, I _swear _we didn't know that you'd be moving in that day." He said quite sheepishly, as if he truly felt bad about it.

"Uh, okay." Blue nodded, not really caring. Although she did suppose it was bad that other knew where she lived, in case they decided to be childish and T.P. or egg her house. Him and his friends just seemed like the type to do such things, no matter what age they were.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski." He introduced himself, offering her a smile.

"Bluebelle Reyes." She replied, giving him a faint nod.

"That's a cool name." Kyle said, grinning. Bluebelle shrugged. "I guess." She hummed out as she awkwardly looked for a desk that didn't look like it was being used. "Well, anyway, I hope you have a nice first day." He added in just before the bell rang.

The teacher, who she assumed was Mr. Garrison, walked on in, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He sighed and put his silver coffee mug on his desk before putting his things down in front of him. "Alright, cla-... Why do I even bother?" He huffed out, glaring at the still half empty classroom. He paused, looking at the note that was on his desk. "Oh, right. Is there a Bluebelle here?" He asked, squinting his eyes around the room.

Blue raised her hand silently. "Ah, yes. Welcome to South Park High School." He drawled out, sounding rather bored. "Class, this is your new classmate, Bluebelle, be nice." He added before turning to face the board, a piece of chalk in hand.

Kyle gave her an apologetic look in Mr. Garrison's place before pulling his pen out, getting ready to copy the notes down that were currently being written out on the chalk board.

Bluebelle followed the red head's example and put her things down on the desk just as the rest of the class seemed to pour in, all being at least a few minutes late.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Mr. Garrison gave them all a look as they all shuffled in and into their seats. "Just F.Y.I, that girl there is the new girl, Bluebelle. Play nice, children."

"We're not kids anymore!" One student shouted, a few others murmuring and nodding their agreement.

"Well, responsible adults arrive on time for things." Mr. Garrison snapped, facing the board once more to continue to jot down more notes about plant biology.

'_Wasn't _he_ a few seconds late?_' Blue wondered, biting the end of her pen in thought. She shrugged mentally and started to write the notes down, ignoring the quiet whispers of the teens around her.

OoOoO

School was over and Bluebelle made a bee line straight for her car. A couple kids tried to get her to stop and talk, but she half-lied and told them she had something else to do. Which, she really did. But, she also just didn't want to talk to anyone.

Not yet, at least.

She had successfully made it through her first day of school, only talking to her teachers and a few students, one being that Kyle guy. She had seen him during lunch, but walked past him as he was talking quite animatedly to the other three she had seen him with in front of her house.

Bluebelle got inside and placed her backpack in the seat beside her and put her seat belt on. She checked her mirrors and checked her surroundings before deeming it safe to back out of her spot.

The black haired teen followed her mental map and drove to where her new work would be. She parked about a block away, seeing as it was the only parking lot near her destination, and got out. Blue walked the rest of the way and entered the building through a purple door.

"Hello, welcome to Tom's Rhinoplasty," A middle-aged women sat at a desk, a magazine in hand and her chin resting in her palm. "What would you like done?"

"... Sorry?" Bluebelle blinked, suddenly unsure.

"Oh," The woman looked up finally, her eyes widening for a second. "Oh!" She stood and exited through the door, a smile on her face. "You must be Bluebelle."

"Yeah." Blue nodded her head, smiling back. "It's nice to meet you...?"

"Sharon. My name is Sharon Marsh." Sharon chuckled, shaking her hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you, too, dear." The woman lightly pulled her along, going through the door and down the hall into what appeared to be the doctor's personal office. "Tom isn't here right now but he told me you'd be dropping by today. He wanted me to give you these."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marsh." Bluebelle took the offered items from the receptionist, one of them being a pale greenish-blue shirt and pants, like the kind the doctors or nurses would where in movies. The next was a key ring with a couple keys on it and finally just a couple pamphlets about nose jobs and other procedures that were offered here.

"You'll start tomorrow, if that's alright." Sharon said, pulling Blue's attention away from the word's '_sex change 50% if you buy butt implants!_'

"Huh?" She asks stupidly, the woman's words soaring straight over her head. Sharon just smiled and shook her head in amusement. "I said you could start tomorrow if you wanted. After school, obviously."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Bluebelle grinned, happy that she was able to start so soon.

OoOoO

After that, Sharon had given her a quick once-around the clinic, explaining briefly the prices and types of deals they offered. Bluebelle took all the information in and soon went on her way back home.

She pulled into the drive way and pulled the keys from the ignition. She undid her seat belt and grabbed her things before heading inside. "Hello?" Her echoed bounced back to her and Blue wondered where her parents had gone before deciding it was unimportant. She made her way up stairs and into her room. Blue left her work things on her dresser, and placed her backpack on her bed. She sorted through it until she collected all her homework. She then placed her work onto the desk in the corner of her room, beside her closet.

Bluebelle sat down and spun in her chair before focusing on her homework. Every few minutes she would glance at her closet and just stare at it, before deeming herself weird and would stop. Blue finished up her homework and yawned tiredly.

"We're home~!" She glanced towards her bedroom door which was left open, and heard footsteps come closer until she actually saw her mother standing in the doorway. "You're father and I just went shopping for some groceries. And I found the cutest little dress!" Her mother gushed, taking said dress out of the bag to show it off.

"That's nice, mom." Blue smiled, spinning around in her chair slowly. She glanced at the time out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Anyway, dinner will be ready soon!"

"'Kay." Her midnight blue orbs watched her mother leave without another word before she stood with a stretch, finally making her decision to take a shower ahead of dinner time.

A few minutes after her shower, her father called her to come down for their late dinner. They ate and talked about their day and told stories about the interesting events which had gone down.

Once finished, Bluebelle washed her plate and retreated into her room, locking the door behind her. She looked out the window and smirked. She turned to her closet, but gave the clock a look. "8:57... Perfect." Bluebelle muttered to herself, walking towards her closet. She opened it up and looked at the carefully arranged clothing. She pushed some out of the way and found a small box stacked upon a few empty boxes. The girl grabbed it and set it down on her bed. She looked back at the door to her room and then to the window. Bluebelle opened the box and smiled at its contents. She pulled the unforgotten pieces of clothing out of the box and gently laid them out on her bed.

Blue straightened the items out and sighed happily. '_Now that I'm settled I can finally begin._' She thought, pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her pajama pants down. She took the top and carefully put it on, making sure it was in place and secure before pulling the skirt on. Bluebelle then pulled the tights on and the slender boots, as well as the long fingerless gloves.

She tied the short cape on and pulled the hood over her eyes. "It's time for the Huntress to make an appearance."

OoOoO

I like Blue~ she's weird and interesting. I think. And her mommy's even weirder than she is.

Oh, just in case no one understood why Mr. Garrison is there (this isn't the fourth grade, if you didn't get it...) Let's just say he retired his fourth grade teaching job and went to teach at the high school. And just so happened to end up teaching science, oddly enough. So, yeah. There's that. Then there is Tom's Rhinoplasty. I imagine in the passing years, they would evolve from just giving nose jobs. xD (AnyoneelsethinkyoushouldbeabletogetasexchangeinTheStickofTruth?*shot* My poor gender confused character…)

Anyway, _yey for long first chapter!_ Ceeeeleee-brate good times, c'mon! *dances by my lonesome*

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
